In The Depths of Madness Lies The Hope of Sanity
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: On the eve the Akatsuki's victory, Naruto meets a extremely unusual group in his mindscape, all of whom know more than they should. After taking the offer of a 2nd chance he intends to rewrite history. semi xover with xionic madness, all pairings on my profile as well as character bios. rating may change to M for Kary's eccentric, bashful personality, and possible lemon's l8r on
1. Chapter 1

**In The Depths of Madness Lies The Hope of Sanity**

* * *

Hey people this is one of your beloved lunatics along side Third Fang(and so many others), whose story "yet again, with a little extra help" inspired me to write this story which is a semi x-over between xionic madness(go to and look it up the latest episode is at the authors profile, or search either way works) and naruto extra information is on my profile

Disclaimer:I'm only going to say this once, i dont own naruto, xionic madness, or any other series i make a refference to, if i did i wouldn't be writing this fanfiction nuff said

constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not

also any ideas that seem copied from other stories, probably are so don't get your panties in a knot

* * *

"yo" noraml

'you' emphasis

"_why me?_" thoughts

"CALM YOUR ASS DOWN!"

biju/summon/big headed jutsu/kary using the executioners mask

"**_WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON BULLET_**" jutsu

MINDSCAPE location

OK LETS BEGIN

* * *

Chapter 1:One hell of a do over

"I failed."

That was the only thought that crossed Naruto's mind while he was stuck their waiting for Kurama to be extracted. He had already tried to use sage mode to get out, and it got him no where. Now all he could do was wait, wait for the end of everything, while going through all his regrets in life. Among his deepest regrets was never noticing how much Hinata had liked him, evenmore so that he didn't ask her out. He was almost ready to give up when suddenly a whole opened up in what above him, and two people fell down. before him was a man who looked a lot like itachi, except with blue hair, and a girl with wild black hair with red tips, wearing a purple t-shirt, mini-skirt combo landed before him.

"Fuck, does Kary even know what holding back is?"

"Your the one that said both our middle names could be overkill, Uncle Xero"

"yeah, yeah stick it where it fits, Enid."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"That hair, and those whisker marks, are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Uh, yeah, how do you know that?"

before she could answer, xero hit her upside the head, "YOU WILL NOT GO FANGIRL ON ME, KAYLENNA!"

Rubbing her head she scowled, then agreed.

"Alright, looks like we're in your mindscape, so i'd say you jsut lost the fourth shinobi war, am i right?"

all naruto did was look down with sorrow in his eye's.

"OH, OH, can i use the keeper of time technique to give him a do over?"

"fine, not like we got anything better to do, hell we'll even make it so you can get hinata withut a big fuss, how you never noticed her is beyond everyone in our family, but for now I'm going to choose who to bring back with you to make things easier." He stood there for five seconds and spoke again, "Alright, we'll bring rin back to life for kakashi and drag him along, shikamaru, asuma, hiruzan, zabuza, haku, shizune, jiraya, tsunade, itachi, hiashi, and hinata to make things easier, now lets get this show on the road."

"sir, yes sir." At this point naruto felt Enid unleash enough power to make kurama shit himself, and then he woke up, in his apartment.

i decided to redo the first chapter because i wasn't satisfied with it

J. Helscythe over and out


	2. Chapter 2

**In The Depths of Madness Lies The Hope of Sanity**

**AN: I DECIDED TO REDO THE FIRST CHAPTER SINCE I DIDN'T LIKE HOW IT CAME OUT, IF YOUR READING THIS, GO BACK AND START OVER SO THAT YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED**

constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not

also any ideas that seem copied from other stories, probably are so don't get your panties in a knot

"Sup" normal

"_You_" emphasis

_'Why me'_ thoughts

**"CALM YOUR ASS DOWN!" **tailed beast/summon/big headed jutsu/kary using the executioners mask

**_'You can't be serious'_** tailed beast/summon/big headed jutsu/kary using the executioners mask thinking

"**WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU**" jutsu

MINDSCAPE/LATER THAT NIGHT location

**Chapter 2**

Looking around, Naruto could honestly say he had never been happier to see his rundown old apartment. "Looks like we couldn't bring Rin back, Uncle Xero." Xero gave an exasperated sigh, "Guess we'll just have to improvise, then." Naruto made a coughing noise to get their attention, "Looks like you're awake, good to know, next thing we have to do is get the old ape in on this, oh and I forgot to mention it, the people mentioned were the definite people to add to the travelers club, if you find someone else worth adding then, let us know, and we'll tell Kary too add said individual, ok?"

Naruto looked up to see Xero, and Enid in his apartment with breakfast on the table, with a cup of black coffee for Enid (AN:while the girl is only 13 years old physically at the moment, she has been trained by her entire family in all their personal combat styles and since she has had some pretty extreme training she has more adult tastes when it comes to most things, and is easily an elite jonin in terms of both skill and experience.), and as cup of English tea for Xero. Enid then remembered one of the side effects of this particular form of time travel, "Oh and sorry for what happens when you get out of bed."

He looked at her for a minute before trying to jump to his feet, only to slam his head into the wall, "WHAT THE HELL!?" A civilian yelled, "SILENCE YOU DEMON!" Only to get zapped by a blackish red blast of lightning from Enid, "You're having difficulty moving because you're trying to move like you were in your sixteen year old body, but since in you're younger, short as a midget body your muscle control is completely fucked up." At first he wanted to yell about the midget comment, but he was overruled by his stomach, so he resigned to eating breakfast as best he could. "So, you know, brat, you're the only one who is officially been brought back, and since we couldn't bring Rin back, we decided to improvise, I'll inform you what these changes are later, right now, you have to get to the academy."

At this point Enid decided to put her two cents in, "I would suggest we bring Shikamaru onboard at the moment, he has a good head on his shoulders and should know what not to do at the moment, tell him that you met somebody who wants to play shogi with a Nara and you recommended him and so you know you're the only one who will experience the issue of muscle control, so your alibi is 'I bought too much sulfur, and not enough fuse', we shall meet at the ramen stand, do you understand?" Naruto simply nodded.

After finishing his breakfast, Naruto left for the academy to get started at his second chance. "It's a good thing you had the common courtesy to stay out of site till he left," said Enid, "I honestly doubt he could handle seeing a pissed of death god at the moment, but the funny thing is, you owe us right now, since we pressed the reset button so the ten tails could not be reborn, I suggest you skip demanding payment, and be thankful that my mother, the heavens dark harbinger, isn't here at the moment to rip you a new one for being so overconfident, and be ready to fix the filter seal at the end of the day, it wouldn't look to well on your part if he died from demonic chakra poisoning." the death god could only stair in amazement as he was talked down to by a 13 year old girl who, not only claimed to be the child of one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse, but pointed out the one mistake that the mortals of this universe had utterly failed to notice.

SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA (AN: It is madness, and thus is more than appropriate)

As she was being carried in the arms of her lover and father of her child, Omega, towards the master bedroom, Kareleinne-08 sensed the keeper of time technique being used, in another universe, and sent a pm to her father Askad, telling him to scan the multiverse for Enid's power signature so the they could meet up with her and Xero later so that they could get in on the fun. It was five seconds after he replied with a simple 'OK' that the two love birds started to engage in adult activities and she had already lost interest in what the two missing family members were doing.

THE ACADEMY

Naruto was standing outside the classroom door at the moment and was honestly scared at the moment, from this point on, every decision he could and probably would change the future. Then he shrugged his shoulders and thought '_the hell with it_' and walked into the classroom.

Iruka had been in the middle of a lecture when Naruto walked in, **"NARUTO, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LATE YOU ARE?!"**

"About 4 hours late, due to the fact I used to much sulfur and not enough fuse on my last prank, screwed up my muscle control, followed by me going home to change so I didn't stink, that ok with you?"

Iruka stared at him in shock before shaking his head, "Just sit down already." Upon hearing this Naruto looked around the room and noticed that there was a seat available next to Hinata, and being the devilish prankster he is, decided to sit next to her and see how quickly she would pass out. All he had to do was smile.

LATER DURING LUNCH TIME

As the lunch bell rang, Naruto looked for Shikamaru, and upon finding him, "Hey Shika, I met somebody on my way to the academy who wanted to play shogi with a Nara and I thought of you since we're classmates. I was going to meet them at Ichiraku's, and I was hoping you would come?"

Shikamaru could tell by that there was more to it than what he said, the biggest give away was his eyes, and they were much harder than they were yesterday. He wanted to know what happened to make them that way, and the only to find out was to go with him, the fact that he would get a chance to play a game of shogi didn't hurt either. "Alright lead the way Naruto." Said blonde immediately tried to take of like a rocket, only to face plant after the first step. "What a drag."

20 MINUTES LATER

After convincing Naruto to walk, the two made their way to the ramen stand, and when Shikamaru saw what looked like older version of Sasuke (AN: sorry Xero, I'm not trying to be mean but you do remind me of the typical anime series emo bastar-SHINK) with blue hair and a long ponytail, wearing a blue T-shirt and set of denim blue jeans, sitting beside a girl around their age with long, wild looking black hair with red tips, wearing a purple dress that stopped right above the knees.

"I hate ramen."

Before Naruto could flip OUT Enid stated a fact about her uncle that the family knew all too well, "You hate just about everything other than StarCraft, Challenges, spicy foods, and pissing people off, Uncle Xero." Too which statement the man said to his niece with a sarcastic tone, "Hey Enid, shut up."

Enid then turned to the new arrivals, "Oh, hey Naruto, is this Shikamaru?"

To which the hyperactive blonde replied, "Yup!"

Xero then grunts out, "Took your sweet time getting here."

Enid then shakes her head in exasperation, "Never mind him, he's always in a bad mood, I'm Kaylenna Enid Bolverk, but everyone calls me Enid since it's easier to say." She then gives them a devious smile which caused Xero to stiffen, "I'm hoping you will provide a good challenge for me, but first, we eat."

As they order Enid puts her index and middle finger in front of Shikamaru's head, and zapped him, resulting in him having to deal with an immediate case of information overload, and a monster headache for about ten minutes. Cackling evilly, Enid shifted her voice to a faux german accent and sang, "Down comes the baby, cradle and all. Shh..." Xero just shakes his head, "and you wonder why avoid both you and your mother like the plague when you smile like that, your pranks are evil." Enid then punched her uncle threw five walls, "There was something on your face, IT WAS PAIN!" Xero then burst from the rubble wearing his cervical armor, "BITCH, YOUR HEAD IS MINE!" He then charged her at Mach three, only for Enid to duck under him, kick him in the gut. She then teleported directly above him, and delivered a vicious spin kick to his back, sending him straight back to the ground, where he made a rather large crater. "I can do this all day, Xero," as she began to crank out an obscene amount of power.

To the residents of the leaf, amount of power they felt being unleashed was indescribable, and from what Naruto could tell, just as potent as Kurama's. **_'KIT, DO US BOTH A FAVOR AND NEVER PISS HER MOTHER OFF, BECAUSE IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, THE HEAVENS DARK HARBINGER IS THREE TIMES MORE POWERFUL THAN I AM.'_** Upon hearing this Naruto involuntarily shivered,_ 'I'm way ahead of you Kurama.'_

SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA

Askad was sitting in his personal study when the dimensional scanner went off, "Huh, so they're in the Narutoverse, this should be interesting." After sending Kary a message telling her and Omega where their daughter was, they instantly appeared before them, "Get the dimensional teleporter ready, and let's go see what happened to cause Enid to use the Keeper of Time Technique." Askad simply smiled at his daughters antics and activated the teleporter, "some things never change."

OH MY GOD THAT TOOK A WHILE TO COMPLETE.

Now that I have chapter two done, I'm hoping to stay motivated enough to write most of chapter three

Jack "The Ripper" Hellscythe


End file.
